


The Apple Pie effect

by LucyDragneel1601



Series: My King Kenma Week Entry's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Time Skip, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDragneel1601/pseuds/LucyDragneel1601
Summary: King Kenma Week 2020 Day 1 Stream/ GamesKenma just wanted to finish his stream in peace but his stupid boyfriend had other plans.So when Kenma runs into Kuroo after being extra sappy on stream he tries his best to keep the situation under control.His plan, however, burns in flames as Kuroo attacked him in the hallway with kisses.Now there was a whole new problem Kenma had to take care of. And to top everything off the left his mic on. Great.How is he supposed to get away from Kuroo without exposing them on stream?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: My King Kenma Week Entry's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	The Apple Pie effect

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I partake in any of this kind of thing, so I hope it's okay that I just write for the Days that I vibe with.   
> I'll try to stay on schedule but I'll start work this week so no promises.   
> I hope this work counts as Kenma centric, English isn't my first language but I tried my best in keeping everything about Kenma and his inner thoughts as much as I could.

Kenma had a routine. On Monday's he streamed from 6 pm to 3 am playing Minecraft. On Tuesday's he rendered the stream to upload it to his channel while cutting and editing the Videos for the following weeks. While on Wednesday's and Thursday's he is recording and having meetings for bouncing ball corp. Friday's are his second scheduled streaming days. On Friday's he playing whatever is new or what he wants to play at the moment. 

And then there's the weekend.   
Weekends are always kind of spontaneous for him. Sometimes he goes live for the whole two days because he doesn't have anything else to do and Kuroo has work to do so he doesn't have much spare time. But even when Kuroo doesn't have much time for him sometimes, he still appreciates that he works from home when he knows he would have spent the night in the office otherwise. Tonight, was such a night. Kenma had been streaming for five hours already with plenty more to come.  
Knowing that Kuroo was just a few doors down the hall in his office gave Kenma a feeling of security. It's not like he feels uneasy being alone, the opposite actually. He quite liked the peace and quiet when he was alone at home, with nobody except their two cats to keep him company. 

Speaking of their cats, Apple Pie lay on his lap as he keeps on streaming into the night. He speaks to his fans and answers their questions in the chat, pretending not to see questions he doesn't want to answer. As he skimmed through the chat a few questions he answered revealed new things about him to his fans.  
"Did you ever do anything except gaming? If you mean as a hobby, then yes, I did. I played volleyball since I was seven up until my last year of high school."   
"How did you end up playing Volleyball if you don't like sweating? Well, it all started when Kuroo moved in next to me and our parents send us to play with each other. Kuroo watched me play Video games or played with me, so I felt like I should ask him if he wanted to choose a game next." Kenma's lips twitched into a faint smile, somebody who did not know Kenma or hasn't watched him for a while wouldn't even notice it, but it was there, the faint and shy start of a smile.

"Of course, Kuroo wouldn't pick a Video Game and brought his Volleyball over. That's how it started. Kuroo played with me nearly every day and when he started playing in a team in middle school, he talked me into joining as well. I whined to him all the time and was acting pretty disinterested but thinking back it was a really fun time and I wouldn't have met even half of my friends if it wasn't for Kuroo bribing me into Volleyball. So yeah it was a pain in the ass but overall, it was fun, and I am thankful for Kuroo getting me into it, but don't any of you say that to him! That idiot will never let me live if he knows all that."   
Kenma petted Apple pie who purred on his lap. Damn him and getting mushy whenever Apple Pie is near and want's cuddles. Kenma never thought he would develop such a weakness, but here he is. It has gotten so far that whenever he was mad at Kuroo and won't accept the "I'm sorry" hug and kiss, that Kuroo will put Apple Pie into his lap while sitting next to him and just wait for Kenma to lean into him. His fans knowing this very embarrassing fact about him thanks to Kuroo's Twitter account, that at this point is just a Kodzuken fan page honestly, started teasing him in the chat. 

Gamergrill01: "lol is apple pie there?"  
Triggerparty: "I bet pie is there kappa"   
Justhereforthapie: "PIE! CAN WE SAY HELLO TO PIE!"  
Lowkeygay: "Please tell me someone clipped that"   
Kodzukenfan69: "Twitter do your thing!!" 

Kenma reading over the chat could already see Kuroo's smirking face in front of him. He decided that he should just skip the talking for now and start playing something else already. Since he already played Final Fantasy for the last four hours, he pulled up a poll on the screen for his viewers to vote on one of the more chill games.   
Sims4   
Barn Finders   
Before we Leave 

While the Chat spammed with their votes Kenma took a deep breath and announced a pee pause for everyone and himself. As he stood up, he saw new spam in the chat saying hello to his chair. Yeah, his fans are a little weird but hey, they are also awesome, most of the time. Kenma used the short break to walk a little around in the house while checking his phone for any new Twitter notifications that imply the mushy Incident. And as he expected his feed and mentions are blowing up. 

KingKozuStan "OMG Kodzuken smiled! He is so cute!!"   
SpreadingTea @KurooTetsuro Look at this!! It's the Apple Pie effect!"  
Kurokenshipper Do I have to say anything? Just look at him! So, in LOVE #Kuroken   
HaibaLev @Kodzuken @KurooTesturoo OMG Kenma-san I'm also glad that Kuroo-san bribed you into it!!  
Yakuwillsmackyou @HaibaLev You do realize he didn't mean you right?   
HaibaLev @Yakuwillsmackyou So mean Kenma-san is friends with me, right @Kodzuken??? 

Kenma sighed, at least Kuroo hasn't seen yet. Or he hasn't tweeted anything yet. Kenma was walking into the kitchen to get a snack and a new energy drink when he saw Kuroo leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at his phone. Kenma's face paled before he walked over ready to distract him so that he doesn't see the tweets. Hearing footsteps approach Kuroo looked up from his phone, as he saw Kenma he smiled at him.   
"Well look who's out so early"   
The teasing tone mixed with the smirk, that even reached his eyes, showing he already saw made Kenma slouch his shoulders in defeat.   
"Don't even say anything. And I'm just getting some food and a new energy drink so don't even start or I won't come out until Sunday night."   
Kenma walked to the fridge while talking taking out some leftovers from their lunch and two cans of Red Bull.   
Kuroo gripped onto his shirt over his heart feign being hurt "Aw so mean Kitten. You are breaking my heart! What will you do if I die from this super-serve heartbreak!"   
Kuroo threw himself over the counter while dramatically putting his other hand onto his forehead. Kenma felt the strong urge to facepalm himself and then smack Kuroo. So, he did. "Stop being so god damn dramatic, will you?" After Kenma smacked Kuroo on his upper arm, maybe a little harder than Kuroo would have anticipated, he took his things and wanted to leave the kitchen as soon as possible. Kenma felt his cheeks heat up as he rushed into the hallway. God, what was he feeling so embarrassed for, Kuroo knows and saw way worse things about him but somehow being mushy on stream is more embarrassing than being mushy directly to Kuroo. Must be the audience factor.

Just as Kenma wanted to enter his gaming room he felt a pair on strong arms what around him from behind.   
"Are you shy now? Why are you running away huh?" Kuroo put his head into the crook of Kenma's neck giving it a light kiss. Kenma slightly shivered at the kiss but stayed silent otherwise. "Aw come on kitten, don't be like this, come on look at me, will you?" Not even waiting for Kenma to turn around, and knowing very well Kenma is as stubborn as one can be and would not have turned around to look at him anyway, he let's one hand wander from Kenma's waist up over his chest until he reaches his neck and the side of his jaw and turns his head towards him himself.   
Kenma lets Kuroo turn him without resisting the gentle pressure on his jaw and is now facing Kuroo sideways, still staying with his back to Kuroo. Kuroo caressed Kenma's jaw lightly before leaning in and giving Kenma a short and sweet peck on the lips.   
Kenma knowing he has a stream he needs to get back to mumbles against Kuroo's lips "Kuroo, stop it. I need to go back"   
"Mhm I know" Was all he got back from Kuroo before he was kissed again, this time it wasn't just a peck. It was more chaste and lasted longer. Kenma felt Kuroo turn him fully to him in his arms as he deepened the kiss. Kenma knowing he lost this fight until he gives Kuroo what he, wants, puts his hands on Kuroo's chest and kisses him back. Kenma felt Kuroo's hand wander from his jaw into his hair, that was loosely held up in a bun. Kuroo's hand tugged a little at Kenma's hair knowing it would earn him a gasp from his Boyfriend.   
Using the little gasp that left Kenma's lips unwillingly Kuroo pushed his tongue into Kenma's mouth. Kenma knew where this is going. He knows Kuroo for way too long already to not know that his Boyfriend has ulterior motives here.   
But it's also not like Kenma isn't enjoying the attention and kisses Kuroo is giving him, and he has a little time left before he needs to show his face before the camera again without looking suspicious. And so, he kissed Kuroo back with just as much vigor. Kenma let's one of his hands travel up behind Kuroo's neck and into his hairline there. Knowing what get's Kuroo going he slightly tugs and scratches over Kuroo's roots at the back of his neck. Kenma could feel the full-body shiver of his boyfriend against him. Kuroo's hand in his hair was removed and landed on his waist again. Oh oh, Kenma thought as he tried to escape from Kuroo's grip on him. 

Kenma needed to think fast. The stream was still on and they were right outside the door. Was his mic on? Yes, he left the mic on. He would definitely be heard if they were too loud. If they were too loud?! What was he even thinking? At this point he was gone for about five minutes, so he had about another five minutes to get Kuroo off of him before someone would get suspicious. Ugh, that is the exact reason why he tries not to be mushy with Kuroo on stream or with others around. Most people probably thought Kenma doesn't like showing his love for his boyfriend, but it's just that whenever Kenma says something like on stream before, Kuroo always gets super cuddly and sometimes, horny, like right now.   
Kenma thought about bringing up Kuroo's work as a mood killer but with the way, he could feel his hands pressing into his waist and Kuroo's labored breathing he knew it was past were killing the mood would have been effective. Kenma tried to just be reasonable with Kuroo and pulled back from their kissing. "Kuroo, I really need to get back on stream, would you let me go, please?" Kenma even used his best puppy dog eyes but with no effect. Kuroo the big idiot that he has had the nerve to answer Kenma, "Just tell them you had to take a shit or something"   
Kenma was close to hitting Kuroo again. "Who would take a shit for about twenty minutes?"   
Kuroo just smirked at him "Twenty? Really? You hurt me. Make that at least a thirty" 

Kenma was seriously thinking of cutting his dick off for that one. Wait a minute! Kenma finally knew how he can get away from Kuroo. Kenma smirked at Kuroo before diving in and kissing Kuroo again. The hand on the back of his neck kept up its ministrations while the one on his chest started to travel down and play with the hem of Kuroo's shirt.   
Kenma felt Kuroo smirk against his lips. He thinks he won this one huh. Kenma let his hand slip under Kuroo's shirt and up over his abs. As Kenma let his other hand travel down and under the shirt as well, Kuroo's hands leave Kenma's hips for a few seconds to remove it completely.   
Kenma could have tried to escape then but knowing Kuroo is was faster thanks to his longer libs his attempt would have given his plan away and failed miserably. Knowing this Kenma let his hands continue their teasing caresses over Kuroo's chest and abdomen. Kenma had no time to waste so he broke their kiss and started kissing Kuroo's collarbone and chest. He would have started at the neck, but their position wasn't really in his favor for that. So, he let his hands fall to Kuroo's waist and kissed down over his abdomen.   
Slowly sinking onto his knees Kenma looked up into Kuroo's eyes and he saw pure adoration and lust in them. Kenma felt goosebumps rise over his back and tight heat fill his body. Of course, he is getting affected too, but he isn't nearly as far gone as his partner is. 

Again, Kenma could have tried to escape now, but as before Kuroo would have reached him before he could have slipped into his gaming room.   
So Kenma got back to work and left longer-lasting and wetter kisses over Kuroo's waistline of his pants, while his hands pulled the grey joggers down his boyfriend, wore for work. Letting the pants pool and Kuroo's pants Kenma contemplated if he was ready for a save escape but he wasn't entirely sure yet, so he kept going.   
Kenma left wet kisses over the bulge of his boyfriend and as he looked up, he saw Kuroo bit his lip. Yup Kuroo was a goner fur sure. After leaving Kuroo's boxers wet from his kisses and Kuroo's pre he pulled them down as well making sure they also pooled at his ankles. As Kuroo sprung free from his restraints a sigh left his lips and Kenma also felt giddy inside, even knowing he will run in the next minutes. Kenma reminded himself not to get carried away as he let his lips taste Kuroo. He kissed the head and normally he would keep teasing him for a while but with a time limit at hand and his escape plan in mind Kenma started to sink onto Kuroo's cock after just two kisses to the head. He let his jaw get used to the stretch a little before he started to take more and more into his mouth.   
Kuroo above him started to lean against the wall and let one of his hands run through Kenma's hair, messing it up even more and pulling the hair tie out of it. Kenma noticed and acted immediately. He pulled Kuroo's hand away and looked at him with a stern look, giving Kuroo the message "no touching" loud and clear. Defeated Kuroo let his hand fall next to him and grip onto the wall as Kenma kept on sucking him off. 

As Kenma went down on him Kuroo's growls and moans got louder and Kenma started to worry his cursing would be heard in the stream. With that in mind, Kenma decided it was time to escape. He sunk down on Kuroo's dick as far as he could and whined at both the stretch of his throat and the loud "Fuck, kitten!" that left Kuroo's mouth. Kenma pulled off of Kuroo and stood up keeping his dick in his hand while looking into his eyes with a smirk before he let go and dashed into his gaming room.   
Kenma heard Kuroo slam against his door as he hastily closed it. Taking a deep breath, he sat down onto his chair again and put his headset back on. Thinking he was safe and could start playing without any more interruptions he looked into the chat to see how wrong he was. 

Kodzulover: Omg Kitten bahaha kappa   
Weirdgal: So now we know one fetish huh kappa   
Galodelion: Uhm Kodzu your hair is a little messed up lol   
Liodegalon: as someone who has sucked dick before I confirm! That's how you look post dick suck kappa

Kenma looked into his overview of the stream at himself and blushed even more than he did at the chat. Kenma's hair was loose falling over his shoulders and completely messed up. His lips looked red and swollen with a glistening layer over them. Kenma wiped his mouth and started scolding his chat.   
"Listen here you little shits-" 

Sunflower: Omg Kenma what happened to you Voice?!"   
Fanbasehoe: Finally, we have a Name!  
Roughbuddy: From today on the Kodzuken Fandom is called the little shits!! 

Kenma put his head into his palm and groaned. Well, at least his boner was gone now. The twitter notifications were overflowing again but Kenma decided that this time he didn't even want to know. Just as he was about to start playing Before we Leave, as it has won the poll earlier, he got another notification on his phone.   
The fact that he heard it even when his phone was in silent mode meant it was from Kuroo. Kenma glanced down and saw the Message Kuroo had sent him.   
"Just to let you know, my revenge will come later 😉"   
Kenma gulped at his phone letting out a "shit" involuntarily.


End file.
